


We Were Never Welcome Here

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Drarry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Framione, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, so many feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3533807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Howarts Draco Malfoy disappears, and the only person who cares is Harry Potter. He spends the next few months trying to find an answer until he suddenly wakes up and find Draco sleeping on the foot of his bed with a head full of fractured memories and a single,  strange glimpse at a future none of them know how to deal with.<br/>Can Harry rescue Draco from himself and help him piece together the broken shards of his shattered life before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_"Sometimes before it gets better_

_The darkness gets bigger_

_The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger_

_Oh_

_We’re fading fast..."_

_-Fall Out Boys_ , Miss Missing You

 

In his first year, Draco Malfoy tries to make friends with Harry Potter but is brushed away. 

In his second year, Draco Malfoy hates Potter with a white hot passion.

In his third year, Draco Malfoy notices the cracks that are starting to appear in Potter's façade, ones that mirror his own.

In his fourth year, Draco Malfoy saves Potter from being captured, and tortured by Barty Crouch Jr. many times throughout the year. No one knows about this except Draco and the Professor. The price of his sacrifice for Harry Potter nearly breaks him.

In his fifth year, Draco Malfoy nearly commits suicide, but is stopped by Potter. When Umbridge is about to use an Unforgivable Curse on Potter, Draco nearly jumps in front of the beam as a thank you. To his relief he doesn't have to resort to such measures. 

In his sixth year, Draco Malfoy realizes he has fallen in love with Harry Potter, but buries his feelings. He knows that Potter would never love a Slytherin, let alone one that is a Marked Death Eater. On top of the tower, Draco knows that Harry is there, but he doesn't speak a word.

In his seventh year, Draco Malfoy refuses to reveal Potter's identity to the Death eaters in a last chance shot at redemption. When Potter wrestles the wands from him he isn't really trying. He knows that if Potter wins he will be released from the Hell he's trapped in, and that's enough to let him go.

At the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy knows Potter is alive when no one else does, not even the boy's closest friends. He and Harry share the same broken homes, though his is probably a little worse, and he himself pulled that trick once upon a time in a last effort to escape. It didn't work for him then but it seems to be working for Potter now. Draco resolves then to talk to Potter afterwards, to reveal his feelings. If the Harry can be brave enough to risk death for everyone, then Draco can be brave enough to admit his feelings.

The last he sees of the Boy Who Lived is thebeginnings of his duel with Voldemort. Then Draco hears a creepily familiar voice (one of the ones he had thought he had just escaped forever) mutter "Imperio," and Draco finds himself walking off school grounds. As soon as he gets past the Apparation line a hand slips into his. He looks up in horror to see a still masked Death Eater, the caster of the Imperius curse, just before he is Apparated away.

His last thought is "No" before he reaches the other side and is stupefied into oblivion.


	2. It's Hard To Say That I'd Rather Stay Awake When I'm Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Fireflies" by Owl City.
> 
> NOT DONE YET!

_"Miles away promise from a burning bed_

_Two worlds should never collide_

_One word would end it if you ever heard_

_Tear the page out that_

_Reminds me when I_

_Swore that I'd be strong now the next time has come and gone_

_Well maybe I'm wrong I know..."_

_-Default,_ It Only Hurts

 

Grimmauld Place, A Week Until Eighth Year At Hogwarts Begins

 

"Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "You haven't been able to focus on anyone since you got that letter! C'mon, Harry, tell us who you're rooming with!"

"Or more importantly," Hermione said, examining their best friend's face carefully, "Tell us if you like said person."

Ron nodded, agreeing with his girlfriend. "Yeah, Harry, tell us. There's no need for the whole 'moody Chosen One' thing. The Prophet stopped printing those articles ages ago."

Harry groaned in response to his friends' interrogation and turned over on his bed, covering his face with a pillow. He didn't want to talk about it, not knowing how he was feeling about the subject of said letter. The letter had said that he had been assigned a room in the West Tower for the school year- as had all the returning eighth years, as there wasn't enough room in the dormitories- and that he would be stuck with a Slytherin. All the Eighth Years were assigned to have people from other houses as roommates- Hermione was sharing with Luna Lovegood and Ginny, who had requested the right to become honorary eighth years, and Ron was sharing with Zachariah Smith, that irritating Hufflepuff. Harry had told Ron and Hermione during there travels the truth- that he had realized he was actually gay, and that though he liked Ginny it was more of a brotherly type of love than the romantic type.

But that really didn't matter. Everything paled in comparison to the other letter he'd received the morning he'd been sent his room assignment- a torn piece of parchment carried in by a dying owl. The ordinary barn owl had arrived early in the morning, and it had died of blood loss from a stab wound moments after it had crashed through Harry's newly cleaned skylight at Grimmauld Place. Harry hastily plucked the letter it had been carrying and ordered Kreacher to clean up the mess before Ron and Hermione awoke, a sense of terror hitting him that he hadn't felt in months.

He had retreated to the restroom, carrying between trembling fingers the scrap of parchment that the owl had delivered. He had opened it with a sense of foreboding and found the following haunting message written on the paper in careful dirt:

H-

I'll try to come back as soon as possible. You need to know the truth. I need to show you what you forgot.

-D. M.

Harry's breath had caught in his throat. D. M. Draco Malfoy- it couldn't be a coincidence. He had been one of the last loose ends Harry had to tie up after the Battle of Hogwarts. He'd started off as merely a curiosity but then Harry had found Malfoy's robes covered in blood (the healers at St. Mungo's had tested it as a favor- it was Draco's) amongst the wreckage, and finding the former Death Eater became an obsession. He'd spent most of the summer trying to track down clues and he'd found nothing.

Well, until now, that is.

So now he had been 'moping' all day, hiding away in his room and trying to figure out what this meant. His friends had assumed that this had been over his roommate assignment but it had really been about that letter. The note had revealed almost nothing, so why had the owl been attacked before it had gotten to him? And why had it been on old, torn parchment if it had truly been sent by Draco Malfoy, the pompous, rich git he'd always known? He'd been determined to ignore Ron and Hermione and just try to spend the day agonizing over the identity of the sender.

But he'd underestimated the stubbornness of his best friends and Hermione's curiosity. "C'mon, Harry!" Ron urged again, giving him a light shove in the side.

He groaned and turned over, facing them. His glasses were askew so he fixed them as he spoke. "It's a Slytherin, okay?" He replied, revealing part of the letters he'd gotten than morning. They didn't know about the second one- what was the need to tell them already? He could figure that one out on his own. He'd needed their help on the Horcruxes, but not on this- this he could figure out on his own.

"Sorry, Harry," Ron said sympathetically as he leaned back, "That's bollocks for you."

Harry sighed as he got out of bed. His friends didn't comment on the fact that he was already dressed (despite not having gotten up at all today, at least according to their knowledge). They seemed to accept a lot of strange things Harry did nowadays, whether it be flying around on a broom by himself for hours at night or dropping off in the middle of a sentence, absently staring off into space over their shoulder. He would never be the same as before the war- none of them would.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give kudos or leave comments if you liked it, or just leave a comment if you didn't. 
> 
>  
> 
> Follow me on Google plus: https://plus.google.com/112708563875770624536


End file.
